Verb
A verb is a word that displays a type of action, event, or state of being by the subject mentioned in the sentence. Verbs play an important role in the predicate of a sentence's structure. http://www.grammar-monster.com/lessons/verbs.htm Types of Verbs There are many different types of verbs, but the three most important are action, linking, and auxiliary verbs. Action Verbs an action verb is a word that expresses an activity or action. http://www.factmonster.com/ipka/A0885264.html *Example 1: Gizmo sleeps all day *Example 2: My brother built a spacious tree house Example Breakdown: *Example 1: the word sleeps is the action verb because sleeping is an action that can be done. Is Gizmo or all day an activity that can be fulfilled? No. *Example 2: the action verb in this sentence is built because building is an action that can be done. Linking Verbs A linking verb connects the subject of the sentence with it's complement. These special linkers are known as "state-of-being verbs." In addition they are often forms of the verb to be, but they can also be correlated with the 5 senses (smell, taste, feel, look, and sound). In a sentence a noun or adjective complement usually follows behind the linking verb. *Example 1: Caitlin is cool *Example 2: This candy tastes so sour Example Breakdown: *Example 1: is links Caitlin to the idea of her being cool. This is a direct example of a state-of-being verb. *Example 2: tastes links the candy to the fact that it is sour. The candy itself is sour, so once again this is a state-of-being verb. Auxiliary Verbs Auxiliary verbs are also known as "helping verbs," because they introduce the main verbs. In a sentence with an auxiliary verb there is more than one verb. *Example 1: Professor Peltier is grading our assignments *Example 2: We should study for the exam Example Breakdown: *Example 1: the auxiliary verb is helps out the main verb grading. This auxiliary verb allows us to know that the action is happening now. *Example 2: the word should is the auxiliary verb and the main verb is study. From this auxiliary verb we are able to determine that studying must be important, because it should be happening. Verb Tenses/Forms Tense displays the time at which the action/activity or state-of-being is occurring http://grammar.ccc.comment.edu/grammar/verbs.htm. Only verbs can have different tenses.http://www.phon.ucl.ac.uk/home/dick/tta/wc/verbs.htm Finite Verbs When only one verb is located in a sentence, then this verb is considered to be finite. Finite verbs usually make a claim or voice a state-of-being, because these verbs alone can act as the main verb in the sentence. The three main tenses/forms that are categorized as finite verbs are present tense, past tense, and imperative form. Present Tense Present tense means that the action or being is happening right now. *Example 1: I leave my keys on the table *Example 2: I eat breakfast Past Tense Past tense is when the action or state-of-being has already happened and is done and over with. *Example 1: I left my keys on the table *Example 2: I ate breakfast Imperative Form Imperative Form is when the verb is being used to give instructions, an order, or command. *Example 1: Leave the keys on the table *Example 2: Eat breakfast Non-finite Verbs When a sentence contains more than one verb, because the first verb cannot stand alone as the main verb, this is then called a non-finite verb. The three main forms that are categorized as non-finite verbs are the present participle, past participle, and the infinitive form. Present Participle Form Present participle is when -''ing'' is added to the base of the verb. This form is used to state the progressive aspect. Present participle is the only regular verb form compared to all the other forms. *Example 1: I was hiking a mountain *Example 2: I was carrying my belongings Past Participle Form Past participle form is used to indicate that the action or state-of-being already occurred prior to another activity happening. *Example 1: I have hiked a mountain *Example 2: I have carried my belongings Infinitive Form Infinitive form ' is the most basic form of a verb. In some cases the verb may be proceeded by ''to. *Example 1: They like '''to hike mountains *Example 2: They have to carry their belongings The Voice of Verbs The voice of a verb expresses the direct connection between the subject and the action that is occurring. The two types of voices are the active and passive voice. Active Voice In an active sentence the main verb is being performed by the subject, and the tone of voice usually ranges from normal to forceful. *Example 1: We broke the glass vase *Example 2: Brian washes the pans Passive Voice In a passive sentence the action occurring is happening to the subject rather than in an active sentence where the subject is doing the action. *Example 1: The glass vase was broke *Example 2: The pans are washed by Brian References